Kamen Rider Gaim: The Epilogue
by Davis21X
Summary: The threat of the Inves has been stopped but when a famailar face appears. Something lies ahead for our heroes! Someone comes back to Zawame City. Wanna know? Read to find out!


**Takes place after Episode 48 (It can be Canon ;D)**

* * *

><p>Some time later after Kougane is defeated for good...Zawame City is still functioning without any monsters at last. The Yggdrasil Tower is no more and the site where it once stood is now planning to be replaced by a concert hall. Charmant is a now a very popular pastry shop and there are plans to have Charmant restrurants all over the world plus it is also of convience to the French. The very same things are happening with Drupers. They both contribute to Zawame City being a popular tourist attraction. Kota and Mai have returned to Earth after they had a clone of Gaim watching over the planet since it is in their power. At Earth, Kota and Takatora worked together to recreate the Sengoku Drivers for Zangetsu, Knuckle, Gridon, and Bravo. Kota recreates Lock Seeds 01 to 13 for the armored riders to use although they can no longer summon Inves. After the drivers were recreated, they were handed to the respective users allowing them to use it for future battles if needed.<p>

However a spirit will turn human once more...that spirit is Yuuya Sumii's the former leader of Team Gaim. It occured near the shrine tree where Kaito Kumon once guarded. A blue sphere appeared and shapes Yuuya's body and then finally materializes into himself. No one got freaked out since there wasn't anyone nearby.

"Finally...I'm truly back." Yuuya said as he runs over to Team Gaim's garage where he used to hang out and when he came back...everyone was flabbergasted.

"EH?" Kota said.

"YUUYA?" Mai exclaim in question

"Y...Yuuya..." was the only thing that could come out of Micchy's mouth when he saw him.

"Is it really you?" Rica asked

"Yeah, I'm back! How is Team Gaim doing? How are they on the standings?" Yuuya said happilly.

"Kota is using the Sengoku Driver given to you and it only works for him now since he attached it first. Oh, Beat Riders are gone now. They caused some issues in the city they are removed and all of us can da-" Rat said before being interrupted by Yuuya.

"Oh I see...kind of a shame huh? Well, I will see what Zawame looks like now." Yuuya said before quickly leaving.

"Awww, I wanted to throw a big party for him." Chucky said feeling a little dissapointed.

"It's okay, he'll come back." Zack said.

"It's strange though, why does he leave right after Rat told him that the Beat Rider game was gone. Was he bothered by that fact?" Peco said and detucted.

A bunches of EHs came in response but Peco was right and Micchy decided to go to Yuuya to talk to him. Meanwhile Yuuya was standing over the riverside in Zawame being pretty pissed.

"DAMN IT! WHY? WHY IS BEAT RIDERS GONE? IT WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! I WANTED TO BE THE STRONGEST BEAT RIDER OF ALL TIME! NOT TO MENTION THAT ASSHOLE KOTA USING WHAT WAS MINE!" Yuuya said.

"Hey you, you want to revive Beat Riders?" a mysterious man asked.

The mysterious man was wearing a black trenchcoat with black suit pants and a bowl hat since a famous face in Zawame.

"Yeah and are you a dealer?" Yuuya asked.

"Yes, my name is Lock Dealer Marty. I am the twin brother of that pathetic idiot Sid." Marty said.

"Marty, do you have a belt buckle and Lock Seeds?" Yuuya said.

"Being the only dealer not being caught with Lock Seeds and a Sengoku Driver, yes. However, it costs plenty of yen but you can pay the debt later" Marty said before opening his trenchcoat to reveal the Blood Orange lockseed he had picked up when Micchy dropped it during the whole Bujin Rider war event and an unused Sengoku Driver. But that would be Marty's biggest mistake.

"Good." Yuuya said after grabbing the driver and lock seed and equipped it on him. The right of the Sengoku Driver went from a blank black to having the face of Bujin Gaim.

(A/N: I will be calling him "Blood Gaim")

"Henshin." Yuuya said opening the Blood Orange Lockseed and placing it onto the Sengoku Driver and locking it into place before cutting the Lock Seed open with the cutting knife located to the left of the Sengoku Driver.

**"LOCK ON! (Guitar Riff) BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!"** The driver announces and then transforms Yuuya into Blood Gaim. He is equipped with the Chidaidaimaru (Bright Red Daidaimaru) and the Musou Saber. After getting adjusted to the functionality he shoots and slashes Marty with his weapons causing an injury to the Lock Dealer.

"AGH! YOU ASSHOLE!" Marty said while holding his stomach.

"Finally I can be the strongest Beat Rider." Yuuya said while leaving Marty.

"You won't get away...I promise you." Marty said until he fell into unconsciousness.

(Another A/N: I never actually killed him off so his fate's up to you)

Micchy runs to the stage to looks for Yuuya until Yuuya confronts Micchy. Yuuya is not transformed at the moment.

"Yuuya! Listen there is no need to get bothered by the fac-" Micchy said before being interrupted by Yuuya.

"I don't need you all anymore. I have the power to become the strongest Beat Rider ever and I will defeat other Beat Riders and the authorities in this city to prove that...including you." Yuuya said before transforming into Blood Gaim.

"Yuuya...why?" Micchy asked before transforming into Ryugen Grape Arms. The Team Gaim members then clash and while in the garage...

"I wonder where Micchy and Yuuya are at?" Kota asked.

"Let's go find out." Mai responded.

"Yeah Kota said before running off to Micchy and then Yuuya.

Back to the scene, Ryugen was struggling against Blood Gaim. During the fight Yuuya had a confession to make as he tries to finish Micchy.

"I never really liked you guys. I was using Team Gaim to gain your trust to aid me in my conquest, I had to hold myself back. Dancing wasn't really what I loved...it's winning and conquering is what I wanted. I knew after Sid handed me the Driver that the time was up, but Kota...after I ate the delicious fruit and was poisioned HE stole my power but now I have a new power. The stronger one that I will use to defeat HIM along with the other Beat Riders. He's the one I want to defeat the most." Yuuya said.

"YOU...YOU BASTARD" Micchy said before overpowering Yuuya and charged his gun aimed at Yuuya firing shot after shot to weaken him.

"YOU SCUM"

"YOU FAKER"

"YOU TRAITOR"

Micchy screamed as he shoots Yuuya causing him to fall onto the ground but his transformation was not undone yet.

"That's enough! Henshin!" Kota said as he steps in while transforming to Gaim Orange Arms.

Kota steps in to hold back Micchy and Yuuya looks pissed to see how Kota had power that was supposed to be his.

"Micchy it's ok come with me and Kota will stop this mess!" Mai said and Micchy agrees with his crush and runs with her to a safe point where they can watch without harm. Micchy did not undo his transformation yet.

"WHY YOU!" Yuuya screamed as he tries to slash Kota but he blocks and counters with an Orange Au Lait. Yuuya screams and grunts in pain as he was pushed back.

"Yuuya...I will stop you!" Kota shouts as he rushes in to fight Yuuya and easily overpowers him. Slashes and bashes Yuuya took as he couldn't fight back. Yuuya tried a Blood Orange Sparking slicing his sword handle on his belt three times and that was all it took to push Kota back. A slash made to Kota's orange chestplate sent him flying into a wall.

"Kota-san, take this!" Micchy said and he threw him his Melon Energy Lockseed. Kota catches it and replace his Gaim faceplate with his Genesis Core and activates the Melon Energy Lockseed then he places it on the core and locks it in. His Orange Lockseed closes up and Kota slices again while jumping about to land on the ground with his feet.

**"MELON ENERGY! SUIYA MIX! ORANGE ARMS HANABICHI ON THE STAGE...JINBA MELON HUAH HAH!"** The driver annouced as he transforms.

"Impossible...why do you...this is unforgivable!" Yuuya said and he takes his Blood Orange lockseed out and place it on his Musou Saber and locks it in.

**"LOCK ON! ICHI, JUU, HYAKU, SEN! BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!"** The sword annouces as Yuuya prepares to launch a powerful red slash attack from afar to Kota. He does so and Kota quickly fires the Sonic Arrow he gets in Jinba Melon form and counters Yuuya's move as the green arrow pierces through the red curve and destroys it and also hits Yuuya. He rushes at Kota but when he got there, it was bad news for him as he gets slashed with the blades on the arrow. Yuuya falls onto the ground and he crawls back to near the spot where he rushed from.

"This is it...Yuuya..." Kota said as he takes out the Melon Energy Lockseed and places the lock onto the Sonic Arrow also locking it in. When Yuuya got up on his knees from the ground, he saw Kota was preparing for a shot and Yuuya couldn't fight backs jnce he's got too much damage on him amd won't recover in time.

**"LOCK ON!"** The arrow announced as Kota lookked hesistant.

"Kota...you have to do it don't you? I'm sure you'll be uncomfortable with doing this to Yuuya twice? " Mai asked.

"Yeah...it breaks my heart knowing I must kill him. This time on purpose." Kota replied.

"THEN DON'T-" Yuuya said before he heard Melon Energy and gets shot and his transformation is undone with that blow. The Blood Gaim Sengoku Driver and the Blood Orange lockseed was destroyed in the process because the hit was so powerful.

"Crap. You're probably mad and going to kill me aren't you?" Yuuya said as Kota comes into him.

"Yuuya, we can start over again. Beat Riders got into your head that's all. I believe dancing is your true passion!" Kota said as he undos his transformation and Micchy also does too. Kota extends his hand at Yuuya. Mai and Micchy followed and stood by Kota. The rest of Team Gaim and Baron runs in to see the aftermath.

"I can't...I caused too much harm...it'd be better for me to go to back to the afterlife. I cannot continue like this. If you were a good friend you would let me do this." Yuuya said as he stood up.

"Wait Yuuya!" Kota exclaimed.

"I'll be watching over you like always Kota." Yuuya said as he fades into blue light that then went up to the sky.

"Yuuya..." Kota said with a tear coming out of his eye. Everyone was saddened about what happened.

"It's ok Kota-san, he's good now like me." Micchy said putting a hand on Kota's shoulder.

"Let's go back to the garage and pratice a dance routine and dedicate it to Yuuya!" Mai suggested.

"Okay." Kota said as he and everyone else went back to the Team Gaim garage as Yuuya will be watching from up afar.

* * *

><p>(AN: Whew there's my Yuuya story. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment about how you feel about the fanfic and stories you want on the Kamen Rider fanfic archives.)


End file.
